MY IMORTAL
by eyeoftheraven
Summary: DRACO LOVES HARRY AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO GET HIM.WORNING THIS IS AN AGUST STORY BUT HAS A HAPPY ENDING.BAISED ON THE SONG MY IMORTAL BY EVANESANCE WHO WITH THIS SONG INSPIERED ME. ALL CHARECTERS GO TO JOANNE. THE PLOT IS MINE AND ANY SMALL CHANGES.


**TITLE: **MY IMORTAL

**WRITTEN AND MADE CREATED BY: **SARAH FEEST AKA EYEOFTHE RAVEN

**AUTHER NOTE: **ALL CHARECTERS BELONG TO JOANNE KATELINE ROWLING. ONLY THE STORY LINE IS MINE AND A FEW MINOR CHANGES TO THE LOOKS OF CHARECTERS AND SETTING BELONG TO ME. A BIG THANKS TO JO FOR BRINGING THIS WONDERFUL STORY INTO THE WORLD. THE SONG BELONGS TO EVANESANCE AND IS THE (FULL BAND) VERSON OF THE SONG.

I kissed him goodnight and walked down to the dungeons with a huge grin on my face. Oh I love him so much. When I walked into the Slytherin common room Blaze came up to me and laughed the moment he saw my face.

"Let me guess" he said "you just got back from snogging Harry's face of?"

I sighed with a dreamy look on my face and thought of how soft and warm Harry's lips were.

"Right well you better get to bed it's late and we have a match tomorrow" Blaze said.

I walked up the stairs to the boy's dorm and changed and got into bed, dreaming of Harry and all the things he smelt of.

**NEXT DAY:**

"Draco! Draco! Wake up!"

"Huh, what, oh morning Blaze" I said rubbing my eyes, just a bit annoyed about being woken from a very good dream about Harry.

"Draco! How many times, you gotta get up. Were late for breakfast and then the match is on. Get up!"

"Fine, fine, im up" I groaned getting out bed and instantly feeling the cold. The stupid heating wasn't working. Peeves had put loo roll in one of the pips so now there not heating until it could be fixed.

I got up and got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth and took one last look in the mirror. Well I have to look nice for Harry.

"Okay, okay, you look fine Draco, now please let's go im hungry" Blaze said pulling me down the stairs and out the common room.

**AFTER A SUCCESSFUL MATACH:**

Everyone was cheering and chanting my name. The team held me on their shoulders and carried me round the pitch until I had to practically fight my way off them to get to Harry.

"Draco you were great! I can't believe it, it was so close" Harry said hugging and kissing me.

I laughed saying it was nothing really, but Harry would not hear it, he took me by the hand and dragged me back to the castle were we made love and got tremedusly drunk in Slytherin common room. (Harry's the only one apart from the Slytherin's who knows our password).

Lucky it was the weekend the next day cos we all had horrible hangovers. Me and Harry stayed in bed most of Saturday while the others went to Hogsmeed. They didn't have as much to drink as me and Harry.

"I love you Harry, you know that don't you?" I said brushing his raven hair that had grown so long in our seventh year that it came down to his shoulders. It was nerly as long as mine now, mine going down to my hips.

"Of course you git" he said laughing and tickling me. He had the smile on his face that could melt the hardest of metals.

"Come on Harry lets go down to the lake and have a swim" I said giving him a bear hug.

**DOWN AT THE LAKE:**

I laughed as Harry did a bomb dive into the lake. I walked in my self preferring not mess up my hair too much. Harry looked at me with puppy eyes as if to say 'oh come on don't be such a girl'.

I smiled and swam up to him were I was pulled under the water and given a very loveing kiss. When we came up to the surface Harry told me I looked like a mermaid with my Platinum blond hair stuck to my head.

We messed about some more and then got out and dried our hair of with a quick spell and just lay there for a wile enjoying the sun.

**MONDAY MORNING: **

I walked into the great hall and saw Harry waiting for me. We kissed and sat down at Gryffindor table and had breakfast. My favourite being marmalade on toast with pumpkin juice.

I said goodbye to Harry as I had History of Magic and him Herboligy.

I meet up with Harry at lunch and we had lunch in the grounds. It was too nice to be inside. Then we walked to Care of Magical Creatures and finished lessons for the day.

**NEXT DAY:**

I walked down to breakfast and saw that Harry was already sitting at his table that was strange we normally met up first. Oh well. I went over and said hi to him and was about to kiss him but he pulled away and ignored me.

"Harry what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Well I thought you of all people would know!" he said. I could see he was angry. But of what?

"Harry what is it, please tell me"

"Don't tell me you forgot. You only did it last night!" he said getting up and shoving me out the way he ran out the hall.

I ran after him, I had to find out what was wrong. Had I forgotten something that important?

"Harry please, Harry please wait. Tell me what's wrong." I cried taking hold of hand.

"What's wrong! What's wrong! I'll tell you what's wrong! You went and shagged Pansy Parkinson last night when you swore you loved me! That what's wrong!" he shouted and pulled free of me and ran away.

What, I never did that. Were did get that idea from? I had find him. I had to tell him I didn't do it.

I found him crying by the lake. His head was bowed and his whole body was shaking.

I crouched down behind him and put my hand on his tremballing shoulder.

"Harry please believe me. I didn't do it, you know I would never do that. I love you and only you. I hate Pansy you know that." I said rubbing my hand on his back hoping he would believe me.

"Oh sure, then why has she been boasting about it all morning! Walking around acting like she's the queen?" he said. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Harry you know I didn't do it. Pansy's had a crush on me forever. She's just so desperate that she's lying about stuff like that" I said. Oh I was gunna kill that girl when I found her.

"Well I don't believe you. Just leave me alone!" he cried and walked away his shoulders slumped.

**WEDNESDAY MORNING:**

"Draco, get up your gunna be late for breakfast!" Blaze said nudging me.

"I don't care! Leave me alone" I cried and turned around and ignored all his other effects to try and get me up. In the end he gave up and walked out.

I sat up and sighed. How had this happened? Pansy knew me and Harry were serious, so why, why would she do this? I couldn't help it, I just sat there crying for ages.

After a while Blaze came up and made me get dressed and come to lessons with him. Though there wasn't much point, I didn't do anything, apart from stare at Harry when we had lessons with him. When he saw me looking he'd shake his head with a look that said 'how could you?'

"Come on mate you need to eat, come to lunch with me" Blaze said dragging me along.

"No im not hungry. I think I'll just go for a walk" I said walking away and went down to the lake. There are so many memories here. Endless hot summer days swimming in the lake messing about with our friends and when they weren't looking kissing under the water. In the winter we would skate on the ice, I remember the first time I tried. I fell flat on my arse. Everyone laughed but Harry would just help me up and over time he taught how to skate properly.

Over the next few days I just ignored everything and refused to eat. I got skinnier everyday. Madam Pomfery said that if I didn't eat soon then I would be in danger of becoming very I'll and could die. But I just said I didn't care and wen't back to the common room.

By Sunday morning I was a wreck and would not say word to anyone, refusing any help people tried to give me. Life wasn't worth it without Harry.

That night Blaze came over and sat next to me were I was sitting looking at the fire. The flames reflected on my face that looked like I had the life sucked out of it. You could see the bones in my face.

"Draco I know you don't want anyone's help but I think I know how you could get Harry to believe you" he said putting his hand on my bony shoulder.

"How Blaze?" I asked desperately, but my voice barley audible from not talking for so long.

"Well you know that song that you and Harry used to listen to. That muggle one called 'My Imortal' I was thinking you could sing that in the great hall at dinner, he has to believe you then"

"Okay I'll try but if Harry does not take me back then im killing my self cos what's the point of living with out him. And this time don't try to stop me" I said.

He nodded and wen't to tell Dumbledore about it.

**THE GREAT HALL AT DINNER:**

"Before you all depart there is something Draco Malfoy wishes to do" Albus said motioning for me to come to the stage.

I stood there in front of the whole school and waited for the music to start. Severus stood near by with a goblet of water for me, though he knew I would not drink it.

The music started to play and I started to sing:

Im so tired of being here

Suppressed by your childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just to real

There's just to much that time can not erase

When you cried Id wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed Id fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have hold of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now im bound by the life you left behind

Your face it holds, my once plesant dreams

Your voice it changed me

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just to much that time can not erase

When you cried Id wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed Id fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have hold of me

Oh I've tried so hard to tell myself you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all a along

When you cried Id wipe away all of your tears

When you screamed Id fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

And you still have hold of me

"Harry please take me back. I love you so much" I cried using all my strength to stay up.

He got up and walked up to the stage and put his hand on my check. Oh he had such soft hands for a quidddich player. He turned my head to his and kissed me on the lips and said;

"Oh Draco of course I will. Im so sorry for not believeing you" he said crying.

I cried softly and sighed then fainted in his arms knowing I was safe at last.

**IN THE MEDICAL WING THE NIGHT:**

"What can you do to make him better? You must do something!" Harry cried.

I could just hear him as I started to come round. His hand was holding mine like I was a life line.

"Harry calm down. Give him this and it will help him but he will have to regain his strength on his own" Madam Pomfry said handing a vile of blue liquid to Harry.

He tiped it into my mouth and I swollowed it chocking slightly as I was just comeing round.

"Draco! Draco that's it come on you can do it." Harry said squeezing my hand.

"Harry? Were am I?" I asked my voice croaky.

"it's okay Draco your in the medical wing. It's alright im here. I wont leave you" he said hugging me tight.

"oh Harry." I said and fell asleep in his arms.

**THREE DAYS LATER:**

I woke up to the sweet smell of strawberries. Harry's smell. He was laying next to me smileing as he saw me open my eyes.

"good afternoon sleepy head." He said kissing.

"Harry. How long have I been asleep?" I asked. Sitting up and leaning on his chest.

"Ohh about three days" he said.

"Can we get some food? Im starving" I said hearng my tummy rumble. I had put on some weaght thanks to the remody Madam Pomfry made, but I still hadn't eaten due to me sleeping most of the time.

"sure. You need it darling" he said and helped me out of bed and got me dressed and brushed my hair.

We went to the great hall and grabed some lunch and had it outside at the lake.

"Draco you know I love you so much and was stupid to believe what she said" Harry said putting his arm around me and then feeding me a peace of chicken.

"Yuf I lub you two Harry and your nob stupid" I said with a mouth full of chicken.

"You so cute Draco" he said laughing at me.

**A FEW DAYS LATER:**

"Well your looking much better Draco. Harry's done a good job of getting you better" said Madam Pomfry.

"It wasn't hard. Once he woke up pretty much all he did was eat" Harry said laughing and giving me a squeeze.

"Come on Harry I want to go to Hogsmeed" I said and took his hand and pulled him out the medical wing.

**IN HOGSMEED:**

"Let go and get a drink and then I want to give you something" I said.

"okay darling" Harry said and held me round the waist and we walked into the pub.

After a drink and a hot lunch I took Harry outside and down to the lovely seating place at the end of the street which had roses everywere.

I sat Harry on the bench and nelt infront of him. I reached in to my pocket and took out a small blue box.

"Harry will you marry me?" I asked opening the box to reveal and beautiful gold ring with five small diamonds on it.

"Oh Draco of course I will!" Harry exclaimed and embraced me.

I hugged him back then slid the ring on his finger and kissed him passionately.

Suddenly we heard cheering and looked round to see the whole school clapping cheering for us. Everyone that is except Pansy, but didn't matter. As long as I had Harry nothing else mattered.

"By the way Draco I just wanna say, you smell of cinnamon and it's the best smell ever" Harry said rubbing my check.

I laughed and hugged and kissed him.

**THE END **


End file.
